1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method of manufacturing the same, to which a 5-mask process can be applied, thereby making it possible to reduce the number of masks, cut down the cost of production, and simplify a process to enhance a yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, organic light emitting diode display devices exhibit characteristics such as self-emission, wide viewing angle, rapid response speed of 1 ms or less, thin thickness, low manufacturing cost, and high contrast.
The organic light emitting diode display devices includes an organic emission layer between a positive electrode (anode) and a negative electrode (cathode). Thus, holes supplied from the anode and electrons supplied from the cathode are combined in the organic emission layer, thereby forming hole-electron pairs, i.e. excitons. The excitons release energy while returning to a ground state so that light is emitted.
The organic light emitting diode display devices are generally configured to mount a thin film transistor on each pixel, and supply constant current regardless of the number of pixels, so that they can provide stable luminance and low power consumption, and thus they are advantageous for application to high-resolution and large displays.
However, the organic light emitting diode display devices require a considerable number of masks due to a complicated process, and the resultant enormous cost. Thus, to have price competitiveness, a technique capable of reducing the number of masks and processes is acutely required.